Buscando identidad
by LilandraBlack
Summary: ¿Quién soy? Hermione Granger. Un triángulo amoroso, una verdad que le marcará la vida y un viaje para encontrarse consigo misma. Acompañemos a Hermione Granger a descubrir en realidad quién es. DM/HG/HP
1. Chapter 1

"_Tal vez me he cansado de ser buena."_ Levantó su mano con parsimonia hasta que quedó frente a su cara y la observó, no había mucho que hacer en el castillo. Las clases ya no representaban un reto, todo parecía tan fácil.

"_Desde cuándo soy diferente, no me reconozco._" Se levantó de la cama y se paró frente al espejo. Cabello negro azabache, brillante, abundante y liso hasta la cintura, delgada con el cuerpo bien formado. "_¿Tú eres Hermione Granger?_" Si no fuera porque sus ojos miel le miraban, era posible que ella misma lo pusiera en duda.

"_¿Qué me pasó?_" Decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a sus clases, se arregló el pelo en una cola alta y llevaba puesta falda blanca con una remera verde, cubierta por la túnica. Bajó a la sala común donde Ron la esperaba.

-Buenos días Hermione- le saludó el pelirrojo que conocía desde hacía años. "_¿Porqué ya no me importas?"_

-Buenos días- le respondió mecánicamente. En el rostro del chico volvía a dibujarse la preocupación y ansiedad de los últimos meses.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar si no queremos llegar tarde-

Ron asintió y salieron juntos a través el retrato. Vio su reflejo en una de las armaduras camino al gran salón. _"¿Quién eres? Hermione Granger."_ Harry y Ginny ya estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, demostrándose su cariño entre toqueteos tontos y palabras melosas. Ella quedó frente a Harry y Ron frente a su hermana.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo la pelirroja animada, recibió el mismo saludo que le diera a Ron con anterioridad. La pareja se miró antes de mirarla. Ella solo los ignoró y apuró su desayuno. Miraron a Ron y este solo se encogió de hombros.

Su forma de caminar, su porte, su presencia. ¿Acaso ser llamada la princesa de Gryffindor le había trastornado? Esa altivez y elegancia que antes no poseía, ¿de dónde la había sacado? Su paso era sutil, los chicos la deseaban, las chicas la envidiaban y la pregunta que todos se hacían era: ¿Qué le pasó a Hermione Granger?

"_Transformaciones."_ Convertir esa nuez en una máquina de escribir fue para ella como levantar el dedo índice, absolutamente nada de esfuerzo. No entendía cómo era tan difícil para los demás.

-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor- no sonrió como antaño pudo haber hecho, estos logros le parecían más vacíos a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

-Bien señor Malfoy, 5 puntos para Slytherin- "_Bueno al menos alguien ha podido lograrlo."_ Instintivamente miró en su dirección, la mirada de triunfo, cómo observaba a los demás con altanería, los ojos grises con matices azules que se posaron en ella. No desvió la mirada, ni él la suya y más que una sonrisa, una mueca de satisfacción se marcó en su rostro.

"_Pociones. ¿Por qué no podían seguir unas tontas instrucciones? Están detalladas en papel."_

-Señor Longbottom, esta vez ha roto su record, por mucho esta es la peor poción que haya hecho jamás- Neville se sonrojó hasta la nariz, pero no era imposible de hacer. La poción de Hermione, por otra parte, era perfecta. Color y textura adecuados. Snape pasó a revisar su poción pero no dijo nada. Esa era su forma de decirle que estaba muy bien hecha.

-10 puntos para Slytherin- Otra poción perfecta a manos de Draco Malfoy. La deformación en los labios de Snape por intento de sonrisa y como miraba el aula pavoneándose de su alumno predilecto, era una imagen regular a los ojos de los estudiantes. Miró más por curiosidad que instinto y como la vez pasaba, él contorsionó sus labios en lago más semejante a una mueca de satisfacción que a un gesto de amabilidad.

Después de la muerte de Sirius ella se comportó como todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera, comprensiva, amable y paciente. Escuchaba a quien se hiciera llamar su mejor amigo durante horas sobre la pérdida de su padrino. Para ese entonces su cambio aún no era visible, pero entrado el sexto año era algo que alguien pudiera negar.

"_¿Desde cuándo ya todo dejó de tener sentido? ¿Desde cuándo ya no me importa nada? Tú lo sabes Hermione."_ Sí, claro que lo sabía. Descubrir que quienes creías eran tus padres no lo eran de la noche a la mañana, puede marcar tu vida de tal forma como para hacer que cambies tu perspectiva sobre la misma. "_No soy una Granger. Entonces, ¿quién soy?"_ La pregunta rondaba en su cabeza desde las vacaciones antes de entrar al sexto año.

Del por qué nunca le dijo a sus amigos lo que le sucedía es algo que ni ella misma podía explicarse. Tal vez era porque no se sentía la misma, porque en algún momento ella dejó de ser Hermione Granger para convertirse en una extraña. Pero, ¿cómo explicar el cambio físico? ¿Cómo explicar la nueva personalidad?

Tal vez la guerra la había desgastado. Sus amigos se vendieron esta excusa para tratar de entenderla, pero ella estaba segura que la guerra no le podría hacer esto. Y allí estaba, sin guerra, sin Voldemort, empezando el séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Ya no estaba segura qué la mantenía con cordura, su cambio era más pronunciado. Sus facciones eran más finas, su personalidad, aunque en esencia la misma, ahora era más sigilosa, nada de la imprudencia que pudiera tener por ser de Gryffindor.

Su relación con Ron se deterioró tanto que fue el mismo pelirrojo que decidió dar fin a esa falsa, que llamaban noviazgo. El único que no cambió con ella, que la acompañaba en sus silencios aunque no recibiera respuesta, aunque no la entendiera, seguía siendo él, su amigo, el niño que vivió. Lo más probable es que él esperara a que ella se decidiera algún día a decírselo, que ya dejara su máscara a un lado y le contara qué era lo que le sucedía, qué le pasaba desde el sexto año.

-Su atención por favor alumnos- dijo la voz de la nueva directora de Hogwarts luego de la selección – es hora de anunciarles quiénes son nuestros premios anuales de este año, Hermione Granger de Gryffindor- los gritos, aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de los leones no se hicieron esperar, Hermione había recibido la carta durante las vacaciones, pero como todo, simplemente no le importaba- Y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin- esta vez fue el turno de las serpientes de estallar en alaridos y gritos de júbilo – esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes-

Harry la miró demostrando lo poco que le gustaba la idea, ella solo se encogió de hombros. Después de la cena se dirigió a la torre de premios anuales, su equipaje ya debía de estar en su habitación. Después de pasar el retrato observó la sala común con detenimiento. De muy buen gusto, elegante. Había una mesa de caoba lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que ambos pudieran hacer sus deberes sin molestar al otro, un sillón y una silla a juego frente a la chimenea y hermosas cortinas colgadas en las ventanas.

-Sangresucia- siseó su compañero de torre detrás de ella. No hubo protestas ni insultos. Se giró lentamente como si le mirara por primera vez y no dijo nada, sin odio en sus ojos, sin rabia o consternación. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándole impasible, ni siquiera sus insultos eran algo que le importara ya. Por su parte, él esperaba algún tipo de reacción, un comentario sarcástico, un insulto. Pero a cambio recibió nada. La miró con desdén antes de irse a su habitación. Hermione se fue a la suya y observó la hermosa cama que tenía, su habitación estaba decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, poco después se dejó arrastrar por el sueño.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería contarme, señorita Granger?- la directora McGonagall la miraba con dulzura, ella aún veía a la pequeña de cabello alborotado que se ganó su corazón. Había cambiado, sí. Pero muy dentro de ella intuía que la chica que llegó a Hogwarts de 11 años aún seguía ahí.

-No iré a casa de los Grangers estas navidades, de hecho, no pienso regresar por mucho tiempo- _"Al menos no hasta que descubra la verdad y pueda perdonarles."_ –Pero tampoco me quedaré en el colegio, quiero dedicar ese tiempo a descubrir quiénes son mis verdaderos padres, padres que intuyo son de la comunidad mágica y entender porqué este cambio físico en mí- Sí, la directora lo sabía, en realidad aparte de los Grangers y Hermione, era la única que conocía el secreto. La miró con tristeza, la chica aún no estaba perdida y necesitaba respuestas. Como su directora y ex-jefa de casa la ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

-Puedes quedarte en Hogwarts todo el tiempo que necesites Hermione y sí tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que sea necesario para descubrir la identidad y paradero de tus padres biológicos-

-Gracias directora- y salió del despacho.

-Granger-

-Malfoy- el rubio acortó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó violentamente. La llevó hasta su habitación. Le quitó la túnica y empezó a recorrer la piel desnuda de sus brazos. La acostó en su cama y buscó sus labios con desesperación. Desde hacía un mes, después de una noche de estudio, sin saber cómo o sin recordar por qué, se acostaron juntos.

De ese día en adelante repetían el suceso en la sala común o en el cuarto del chico, jamás en su habitación. Su habitación era sagrada, ahí estaba lo poco de Hermione Granger que le quedaba.

Su mano se deslizó por debajo de su falda hasta que llegó a su zona húmeda. La chica gimió por el contacto y se apretó contra él. Pronto se deshizo de la blusa y la molesta falda, de los pantalones y la camisa. Acarició sus senos por encima del sostén y besó su cuello. Siempre en silencio, nunca se decían nada, tal vez porque aunque lo estaban haciendo, ninguno de los dos creía que se trataba del otro. _"Antes no hubiera hecho esto. Sí, pero ya no eres la misma."_ Y por no ser la misma amaba de forma distinta.

Cuando se acostaba con Ron era tímida, dejaba que él tomara toda la acción, pero ahora le gustaba jugar con el cuerpo de su acompañante, recorría con besos húmedos la piel de Malfoy, acariciaba sus partes íntimas sin ningún pudor y llegaba al éxtasis de forma ruidosa, entre gemidos, gritos y jadeos. Esa vez se quedaron dormidos juntos.

-Buenos días Hermione-

-Buenos días Harry, ¿cómo estás?-

-Pues ya ves- dijo el chico mirando a un punto en la pared, luego Ginny les acompañó en la mesa y saludó a su novio con un beso fugaz y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días Hermione-

Buenos días Ginny- ya todos se habían acostumbrado a esa forma mecánica al saludar y ya no les afectaba, o al menos eso parecía. Ron hacía acto de presencia en el lugar. Luego del rompimiento con Hermione el chico se había dedicado a acostarse con cualquier ramera que se le ofreciera, en este momento Lavender era la de turno. Sus aventuras duraban unas cuantas semanas y luego pasaba a la siguiente.

Se sentó con cara de sueño al lado de Hermione, desde siempre había sido igual. Ella frente a Harry y él frente a su hermana. Había cosas que ni siquiera el tiempo tenía el poder de cambiar.

-¿Qué harás hoy Hermione?-

-Estudiar en la biblioteca- le respondió al pelinegro sin levantar la vista de su desayuno.

-Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a estudiar, necesito adelantar unas tareas-

-Claro Harry- dijo sin emoción alguna, él sin embargo, la miraba tratando de encontrar algo que le indicase qué sucedía con ella. Siempre lo hacía. Ginny llamó su atención hablándole sobre Quidditch, nunca le gustaba cuando su novio ponía demostraba tanto interés por Hermione, a decir verdad le molestaba mucho. Su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal.

-¡No quiero que vayas a la biblioteca! Quiero que te pases la tarde conmigo-

-Ginny ya te dije que debo estudiar, si quieres puedes acompañarme, pero en verdad necesito ir a ver a Hermione-

-Si claro, ver a Hermione- de nuevo la ironía en la voz de la pelirroja, Harry se estaba cansando de tener que soportar los celos irracionales de su novia. ¡Por Dios, si Hermione también era su amiga! O al menos solía serlo, apenas y se hablaban. Para ser sinceros, Hermione apenas sí hablaba con otras personas.

-Ginny no pretendo tener esta conversación nuevamente- dicho esto y dejando a la pelirroja hecha una furia, salió de la sala común de Gryffindor rumbo a la biblioteca.

La encontró sentada en una mesa un poco alejada de las demás. Una montaña de libros apenas dejaba visible una parte de su rostro. "_Hay cosas que no cambian."_ Pensó Harry sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Siento el retraso Hermione-

-No hay problema Harry- dijo levantando la vista de su pergamino un momento para mirarle- ¿en qué quieres trabajar primero?-

-Pociones- dijo el chico tomando asiento. Después de unas dos horas, Harry había podido terminar su ensayo de una forma satisfactoria, incluso provocando que la chica sonriera al leerlo.

-Te ves linda cuando sonríes Hermione, debieras de hacerlo más seguido- este comentario provocó que esa sonrisa se desvaneciera y sus ojos se posaran en los de Harry.

-Disculpa si he dicho algo que te molestara, sabes que no es mi intención incomodarte- por un momento la chica enterneció la mirada y Harry pudo haber jurado que sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, pero si fue así no podía probarlo, así que decidió desviar la conversación un poco.

-¿Cómo están tus padres Hermione? Hace mucho no nos hablas de ellos. ¿Los verás en navidad?- la cara de la chica se contorsionó en una visible mueca de dolor, luego regresó a su máscara imperturbable y miró a Harry nuevamente. "_¿Sería seguro confiar en él? ¿Debía acaso decirle lo que había estado escondiendo durante el último año? ¿La odiaría después de conocer la verdad?"_ Y como si leyera sus pensamientos él le dijo – Puedes contarme lo que sea Hermione, aunque hayas cambiado sigues siendo mi mejor amiga y ni siquiera un cambio de personalidad o de cabello me harán pensar lo contrario-

Esto fue suficiente para tumbar las defensas que tanto tiempo había mantenido alertas y le contó todo. Como sus padres le contaron la verdad al finalizar el quinto curso, los cambios que se produjeron en ella poco tiempo de conocer la verdad y de sus intenciones de encontrar a sus verdaderos padres y descubrir la verdad. En el fondo ella esperaba no haberse equivocado al volver a confiar en alguien.

Harry se quedó pasmado en su asiento. Apenas podía asimilar todo lo que su amiga le contaba y no era para menos, ella había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo sin contárselo a nadie, sin apoyarse en alguien.

-Oh Hermione, niña tonta- sin importarle que estuvieran en la biblioteca fue a abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo – Debiste de habérnoslo dicho, te hubiéramos ayudado, hubiéramos estado allí para ti. No sé qué razones te pudieron llevar a mantenerlo en secreto y no te presionaré para que me lo cuentes. Pero de lo que puedes estar segura, es que no te dejaré hacer esto sola. Está decidido, te acompañaré a buscar a tus padres y no se vale protestar-

Faltaba un mes para las vacaciones de navidad y sin proponérselo ya tenía un compañero de travesía. -¿Qué harás en las vacaciones de navidad?- le preguntó un rubio platinado en su sala común.

-No mucho, solo viajaré un poco- Asintió delante de su respuesta y regresó su atención a los deberes. Luego de un par de horas cada uno regresó a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de seguir debo de aclarar, por supuesto, todo excepto las ideas, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Por lo demás soy una fanática más, que adora distorsionar sus historias.**

**Laura Granger, gracias por tu comentario, debo decirte que nunca pido reviews, porque no hay prueba para mí más contundente sobre si les gusta una historia mía o no, que ver que en efecto la leen, pero no por eso dejan de ser bien recibidas. Por tanto, te agradezco que me dejaras saber lo que piensas y me animaras a seguir con la historia. Solo me queda agradecer a todo el que se detenga un momento a leer las divagaciones de esta mente confundida y que de hecho le guste lo que está leyendo. Ya no les hago perder más el tiempo y disfruten el segundo capítulo.**

_____________________________________________________________________________

-¿A qué te refieres con que no irás a la madriguera este año?- Ahí venía la tormenta. Su rostro se deformó en una visible mueca de furia. La suya, sin embargo, era imperturbable. La miró con hastío y cansancio. "_¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de ser tan infantil?"_

-Ya te lo dije Ginny, no iré estas navidades a la madriguera, hay algo que debo hacer-

-¿Y se puede saber qué es ese algo tan importante como para no compartir las navidades con tu novia?- su tono casi exaltado, casi irónico, casi hiriente, casi bochornoso. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el golpe de su pie al moverlo frenéticamente contra el suelo, con sus manos en la cintura, en la más pura posición de reclamo, casi seductora, casi tentadora, en ropa interior de diosa.

-Voy a ayudar a Hermione con unos asuntos muy importantes- "_¿Por qué negarle la verdad? No era necesario."_ De furia, su mueca pasó a ser de asco, mordió sus labios como quien se frenaba para decir todo y nada, sus manos dejaron su cintura y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tornándose sus nudillos blancos por la presión que ejercía al cerrar las manos.

-Entonces vas a pasar la navidad con esa perra que se revuelca con Malfoy- Veneno. Denso, suave, catastrófico. Del tipo que se introduce en tus venas y te devora lenta y dolorosamente. Así, por lo menos, fue el efecto que tuvieron esas palabras en Harry."_ ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante cosa? Su amiga había cambiado, pero jamás caería tan bajo."_

-Jamás, y escúchame muy bien porque no lo repetiré dos veces, jamás en lo que queda de tu existencia te refieras a Hermione Jane Granger de esa forma- Sus ojos brillaban, la pelirroja se amedrentó, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pálido, sus curvas pronunciadas, sus senos pequeños que se escondían tras un sostén de seda negro. El sentido de conservación le decía que estaba en peligro, pero su insensatez pudo más que el instinto.

-Es la pura verdad lo que digo, no tengo por qué arrepentirme de ello, los rumores no cesan, dicen que hasta los han encontraron en el baño del segundo piso en más de una ocasión-

-Y tú- dijo marcando esa palabra con especial entonación- te dejaste influenciar por los rumores que corren por el colegio- no pudo contenerse más y se puso de pie. La habitación parecía estar más pequeña, sus bóxers parecían apretarle aún más. La mayoría estaba en Hogsmeade y ellos ahí, en la habitación de los chicos. Es que todos sabían que si la pelirroja subía, ellos, los varones, bajaban, excepto Harry.

-¡¿ACASO TE OLVIDAS DE CÓMO SUFRÍ POR LOS RUMORES?!-

-¡¡¡NO!!!- Una tormenta de lágrimas empezaron a asomarse a sus ojos y caer sin aviso por sus mejillas.

-¡¿ACASO OLVIDAS LAS NOCHES EN LAS QUE PENSÉ QUE LA JUSTICIA ERA UNA ILUSIÓN TONTA PARA ILUSOS?!-

-¡¡NO LO OLVIDÉ, HARRY!!- sus manos pasaban por su pelo, halándolo, desquiciándose, deseando clavar una daga en el corazón de alguien.

-¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ GINNY, QUÉ FUE LO QUE OLVIDASTE?!- su mano se movía pidiendo una explicación.

-¡NO HE OLVIDADO NADA!- y lo miró con desesperación, tanta que hizo flaquear al muchacho – no he olvidado nada- la calma inundaba esas últimas palabras, se sentía derrotada. Se dejó caer al suelo, tal cual borrego a punto de morir. Miró a Harry a los ojos y la tranquilidad que pareció embargarla por unos segundos desapareció, viéndose interrumpida por una ira creciente, al principio silenciosa, pero que luego su orgullo supo animar y alentar para que se hiciera presente - ¡PERO NO SOPORTO QUE PREFIERAS ESTAR CON ESA RAMERA QUE CONMIGO!- la última gota de veneno cayó, derramando el vaso, inundando cada escondrijo de su ser.

En su rostro marcado por la cicatriz que lo hizo sufrir tantos años, se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica y cruel. Un brillo irreconocible se cernía en sus ojos y lleno con ese veneno que su novia le regaló, la miró lentamente de arriba abajo.

-La única ramera que conozco la tengo en esta habitación- escupió esas palabras con lentitud. Ya estaba, lo había dejado caer. No supo en qué momento se puso de pie, lo único que llegó a percibir fue como una delicada mano hacía girar su rostro gracias a una bofetada. Sin siquiera mirarla, sin mover su rostro, sin inmutarse, le dijo – No creas que no sé lo que hiciste el año pasado, no soy un ignorante. Sé que no fuiste violada sino más bien te regalaste. Vístete y sal de la habitación-

Su expresión de sorpresa era toda una obra de arte, su rímel corrido por las lágrimas, sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos bien abiertos, su garganta herida por gritar, su orgullo y dignidad desmenuzados -¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Ser quien soy tiene muchas ventajas Ginebra, una de ellas es tener ojos donde los demás no tienen. ¿Tal vez tu enojo se deba a que crees que ella se acuesta con quien te quitó la virginidad? ¿Te sientes, acaso, desatendida, olvidada?- dijo esto mirándole a los ojos –Vístete y vete o yo te sacaré a la fuerza, así estés semi vestida o no-

No hubo más de qué hablar o discutir, se vistió sin decir nada y salió del lugar. Ginny sabía cómo arruinarlo todo, incluso una buena sesión de sexo. Porque si algo debía reconocer, es que la más joven de los Weasly sabía cómo moverse debajo de las sábanas.

"_Aún puedo recordar la sorpresa que sentí la noche en que fue mía por primera vez, tal vez fuera egoísmo u orgullo, tal vez el ridículo sentimiento de competencia varonil, pero lo cierto es que no fui el primero. Cuando le pedí una explicación me dijo que alguien la había violado, que nunca supo quién y que no recordaba su rostro. Yo tan enamorado, tan entregado, tan estúpido, lo creí sin dudar. Casi asesino a Dobby el día en que me dijo que la había visto con alguien más, 'la novia del amo,' como solía decirle."_

No fue sino hasta que lo llevó a donde estaba, que observó desde la sombras, cómo su novia se revolcaba como una puta en brazos de su enemigo más odiado, después de Voldemort. ¿Hizo algo? ¿Le recriminó? ¿Se lo contó a alguien? Una sola respuesta satisfacía las tres preguntas, No. Guardó silencio, temeroso de perderla. Sabía que con el tiempo Malfoy se cansaría de ella, que su procedencia no era algo tan tentador como para hacerle olvidar quién era él.

"_Y efectivamente, Malfoy la olvidó, la dejó de lado como otra más de sus conquistas y ahí estaba yo, fingiendo que no sabía nada. Ahogándome en esa mentira y sepultando la verdad junto con mi dignidad para estar junto a ella. ¿Y de qué me ha servido? Nada, solo las noches de placer y sexo desenfrenado que Ginny me proporciona."_

La verdad, es a veces, tan letal como un Avada Kedavra. La realidad, sin duda, puede ser un verdugo cruel: asesino de sueños y esperanzas. Y la vida, por su parte, solo se divierte porque no le queda más remedio que observar a quienes pasan por ella.

Él lo había notado, era un premio de consolación, su juguete nuevo que comparaba en secreto con el que perdió. En una de esas noches de frenesí, en el que la sangre misma intoxica tus sentidos, Ginny dejó escapar su nombre cuando llegaba al clímax y él no dijo nada. Una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla y dejó que Morfeo lo llevara al mundo de los sueños.

Desde ese día se prometió no amarla más, ella iba a él cuando quería, la desechaba cuando le daba la gana, pero nunca le fue infiel. Ni siquiera por venganza. "_¿De qué vale una venganza si el destinatario de la misma no sentirá dolor?"_ Harry era quien era y tal vez, solo tal vez, Hermione no había sido la única en cambiar. Tal vez fue por eso que dejó que se acercara a ella nuevamente, porque ella era inteligente, por supuesto que lo era y lo más probable es que haya notado el cambio que se precipitaba en él.

Se dio una ducha, se vistió con relativa calma y salió rumbo a la biblioteca donde sabía la iba a encontrar.

Besaba sus pliegues y halaba sus rizos, pasaba la lengua por su clítoris e introducía dos dedos en su orificio. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala común y él estaba de rodillas, abriendo con su mano libre una de las piernas para poder saborearla mejor. Hermione lo acercaba más a su sexo con la mano en su cabeza, mientras él se hundía entre los jugos de la chica. Succionó ese punto tan sensible y la escuchó gemir ruidosamente. "_Casi duele, este placer casi duele."_

Empezó a mover sus caderas cuando los primeros espasmos recorrían la parte baja de su cuerpo. Introdujo un tercer dedo. "_Este dolor me gusta. ¿Dónde termina la línea del placer para dar paso al dolor? Me hace sentir viva."_ Se vino escandalosamente y Malfoy se retiró.

-Ahora estás lista para mí- dijo sin sentimientos, sin calidez ni remordimientos. La tomó importándole poco si estaba o no cómoda. La empezó a embestir reparando poco en si ella ya se acostumbraba al tamaño de su miembro. Le agarró uno de los senos con rudeza. La trataba como a su perra, como a una cualquiera. Pero a ella no le importaba, él era el aliciente que por unos minutos se llevaba el dolor y ella, presa del mismo, aprovechaba cualquier suspiro de libertad.

Tres veces la llevó al éxtasis, era un amante experto, pero egoísta y cuando terminó no hubo caricias ni palabras dulces, solo miró el cuerpo de Hermione cubierto de su semen y se fue a duchar a su habitación. Ella se quedó allí desnuda, presa de su lujuria, huyendo de la realidad, de lo que sentía. Aún evocaba el roce de su piel, sus manos sobre ella. Imaginando que era la mano del chico, ella se introdujo tres dedos de golpe, arrancándose unos gemidos, con la otra movía su seno derecho en círculos, acariciando su pezón de vez en cuando, se tocó hasta que se vino por cuarta vez.

Se puso de pie y recogió su ropa, limpió el lugar con un hechizo y entró a su habitación para poder bañarse.

-Qué bueno que te encontré, Hermione-

-Harry- dijo casi en un susurro mientras levantaba la vista de su asignación de pociones. Lo observó, se veía un poco agitado y se sentó a su lado. Le sonrió con verdadera dulzura, ¿acaso podía recibir verdadero afecto humano?

-Quería saber si tenías algún plan para empezar- Se refería a la búsqueda de sus padres biológicos, ella ya había pensado algunas posibilidades, unas muy buenas, otras muy tontas, pero posibilidades al fin.

-Creo que para empezar debemos hacerle una visita a los Grangers, ellos me adoptaron y por tanto deben de tener una pista de por dónde debemos empezar a buscar-

-Es muy razonable- y jugó con un libro que Hermione había dejado ya. Miró hacía las estanterías y se acomodó los lentes.

-Sabes, podrías usar lentes de contacto- Le sonrió como solo él lo hacía.

-Me gustan mis lentes, Hermione, son parte de mí. Así como estudiar durante horas forma parte de quien tú eres-

"Forma parte d_e quien tú eres."_ Las palabras retumbaron en sus pensamientos y la paralizaron por unos minutos, al menos eso le pareció a ella. Volvió en si misma cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, una caricia suave sobre sus dedos, una caricia impregnada de verdadero cariño.

Era la mano de Harry, que la miraba tiernamente y parecía que entendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica en ese preciso instante."_¿En qué momento se volvió tan inteligente y perspicaz? ¿Cuándo empezó a leer y entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor?"_ Y es que a decir verdad, él ya no era un niño, aunque todos le recordaran como el niño que vivió. La verdad es que era ya todo un hombre, con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus fortalezas y debilidades. Era un ser humano.

Hermione giró su mano para que él tuviera acceso a su palma. Harry entendió la invitación y con una mano agarraba la suya y con la otra le acariciaba la palma. La miró mientras estuvo haciéndolo. Con cada caricia sentía que un poco del peso que llevaba en sus hombros desaparecía, era increíble comprobar que ese leve toque podía evaporar lo que el sexo con Malfoy no podía.

Sentir como alguien le necesitaba en verdad, le hinchaba el corazón de alegría y ver a su mejor amiga debatiéndose entre ser fuerte y ponerse un antifaz, o ser sincera y llorar, le producía una sensación de querer protegerla, de cuidarla de aquello que la atormentaba.

Estaba en su puerta, la esperaba para ir a desayunar. Su pelo desordenado acabado de lavar, su sonrisa que últimamente se afanaba en mostrar y su porte calmado. No se inmutó siquiera cuando Malfoy pasó a su lado y le miró como si se tratase de una cucaracha. No, no lo hizo, estaba muy concentrado en mirarla y esperar a que terminara de llegar a él.

-Vamos, te he venido a buscar a desayunar-

-¿Y Ginny?- chica inteligente sin duda.

-Supongo que está bien- y la miró- Que sea mi novia no significa que tú dejes de ser mi amiga Hermione, solo te estoy buscando para desayunar-

-Tienes razón, gracias-

-¿Y por qué me agradeces? Nada tienes que agradecerme-

-Claro que sí tengo- dijo lentamente y mirando al vacío – No me abandonaste, aún cuando no podías entenderme. El ser humano suele temer a lo que desconoce, pero tú no huiste-

Harry se quedó en silencio meditando lo que le acababa de decir, era cierto que al principio había optado por ignorarla al igual que los demás, pero simplemente no podía. Incluso cuando se enteró de la separación de ella y Ron, no pudo alejarse, aunque tuviera que soportar sus silencios y no recibiera nada a cambio de su compañía. Una compañía muda.

-Me salvaste la vida muchas veces Hermione, era mi turno de salvar la tuya aunque sea una vez-

Era temprano aún, apenas algunos madrugadores y uno que otro profesor, estaban ya desayunando. Fueron directo a la mesa de Gryffindor, y para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry se sentó a su lado, rompiendo la costumbre de años.

-Las cosas algún día tienen que cambiar- dijo como leyéndole la mente. Era la segunda frase que decía el chico que se quedaba dando vueltas en su cabeza. "_Las cosas algún día tienen que cambiar."_ Seguro se había quedado igual a como lo hiciera en la biblioteca, porque su amigo volvió a acariciarle la palma de su mano por debajo de la mesa, en señal de que estaba allí.

No esperaron a que los demás llegaran, apuraron su desayuno y salieron del lugar para dirigirse a las últimas clases antes de las vacaciones. El día de mañana, partirían en busca de la verdad.


End file.
